


Just a Tingle on Your Spine, A Whisper in Your Ear

by athirstygoil



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied dubcon, M/M, Manipulation, Rarepair, conscious body possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athirstygoil/pseuds/athirstygoil
Summary: Sans loves Blooky, but only for what they could be.





	Just a Tingle on Your Spine, A Whisper in Your Ear

**Author's Note:**

> This is another Kinktober 2017 prompt I never managed to post, so here it is now! This one was originally using the prompt Body-Swap!

“_ I don’t... _ ** _want_ ** _ to be corporeal, _” Napstablook emphasized carefully. 

“please? y’can turn it off right?”

“_ Turn it--N-n-no! _ ” Napstablook stammered, clearly upset, but not wanting it to show. “ _ Once a ghost enters a body and fuses with it, there’s no going back. Do you understand? _”

_ It can be very dangerous. _

_ It was. _

** _It is._ **

But Sans was insistent.

“we can pick something out fer ya. something temporary--”

“** _Sans._ **” The tall ghost’s usually nervous demeanor was replaced by something dark, foreboding. And as Sans stared at their empty eyes, he saw something primal in them. It left as quick as it came, and Napstablook glanced at him imploringly before phasing partly away.

“_ I-I-I-- _” Grabbing hold of their escaping shape, Sans hushed them.

“wait--_ blooky-- _” Gently reining them close, Sans sighed. “i came at ya too strong,” he apologized. “‘m sorry.” 

“_ You _ ** _know_ ** _ my thoughts on the matter, _ ” they prompted. “ _ Why do you want this so badly? Why do you think goading me will change my mind? _”

“cuz i thought it’d be good fer us,” Sans conceded. “look, i get it. the whole idea’s scary. i ain’t gonna force ya tho blooks. i love ya.” Napstablook’s tensed frame relaxed a little.

“_ I...love you too, _” they muttered shyly. Sans patted at their solidifying form.

“so yer not gonna fuse with an empty body. i get it. yer independence is important ta ya. i just wanna try something with ya is all. something we might enjoy together.”

“_ W-what might that be?” _

“instead of you temporarily housing an empty body,” Sans thought aloud, “why not use an inhabited one?”

Napstablook’s face scrunched.

“_ Wh--it doesn’t work that way, Sans.” _

“then tell me what will,” he implored. “i wanna be able to explore our relationship to the fullest so long as yer okay with it. is there anything--?”

Napstablook shook their head. 

“_ I love you Sans...but this...this is too much. I’m--” _ their body floated between translucent and transparent, “-- _ I’m sorry to disappoint you.” _

Watching a ghost put their proverbial foot down was a new experience in itself, and Sans wasn’t sure how to take it. 

He wanted this so bad, but he also wanted to respect Napstablook’s wishes. Unfortunate for him though, Napstablook was, _ is _ the only true incorporeal ghost left. The only one Sans would even _ consider _ asking. The only one he knew well enough _ to _ ask.

Sans considered his dilemma, and tossed ideas in his head.

The Ruins Dummy was a lot like Napstablook; quiet, reserved, but preferred to listen than talk when a conversation was struck around them. The Mad Dummy, on the other hand, was _ all _ talk. _ All insult. _ And Stars did Sans prefer to keep his distance with that one.

Mettaton was obviously out of reach, as he was the Star of the Underground. He kept himself busy. _ Exclusively so. _

And...Sans sighed defeatedly.

_ He really didn’t want to do something he’d regret. _

Napstablook was the only one.

He’d have to convince them.

And if not _ convince _\--Sans shuddered at the intrusive thought.

He wasn’t hurting them.

He wouldn’t.

They didn’t have a body to hurt, after all.


End file.
